Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensing element in which a photoelectric conversion layer is formed above a substrate, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Solid-state image sensing elements are known each having a configuration in which a pixel is included, the pixel including a light receiving portion in which a photoelectric conversion layer is formed above a substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948 describes use of an organic photoelectric conversion layer as a photoelectric conversion layer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948 further describes that a pair of pixels for phase difference detection (hereinafter referred to as “phase-difference-detection-use pixels”) is provided in order to realize pupil division phase difference detection. The phase-difference-detection-use pixels have a light shielding film between a protection layer and a microlens provided above a photoelectric conversion layer, the light shielding film being used to shield a portion of incident light.
With the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-67948, since only the phase-difference-detection-use pixels have a light shielding film, it is difficult to uniformly form layers above a photoelectric conversion film, such as a color filter layer and a microlens. As a result, there may be the case where the sensitivity of pixels becomes different from desired characteristics since the phase-difference-detection-use pixels differ from pixels for capturing images (hereinafter referred to as “imaging-use pixels”) in terms of film thickness of the color filter or shape of the microlens.
According to the present invention, the layers provided on a photoelectric conversion unit may be easily and uniformly formed.